The Hotel Joke
by ActiveX2012
Summary: When Ben and Naruto decide to play a joke on Danny, what happens when it goes too far? A short one-shot inspired by a great comedian.


"Thank you for choosing the Heroes Hotel, enjoy your stay." Ben Tennyson, Naruto Uzumaki, and Danny Phantom took their room keys and walked up to their rooms. They were in the Authors Universe to visit their friend BuckSkywalker2012. While they were here they were staying at a hotel specifically for heroes. When they had gotten to their floor, they realized that they had only gotten two rooms, so two of them would have to share a room.

"Okay, so we'll do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets the single room." Danny said. The three started shaking their fists. "Rock. Paper. Scissors. Sho-I win." Danny said, not even waiting to see the result, before taking a room key and walking into his room with his luggage. Ben and Naruto groaned and took their luggage into their room. As they unpacked, Naruto complained.

"Man, why does Danny get the single room just because he wants it? That's messed up, believe it!" Ben's eyes lit up.

"Hey Naruto, I think that I have a plan. Let's crank call him!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Ben picked up the phone and dialed Danny's room. As the phone rang, Ben and Naruto laughed silently to themselves. Soon, Danny picked up.

"Hello?" Ben then disguised his voice to sound exactly like his cousin Gwen's voice.

"Hello sir?" Ben asked him. Naruto laughed. "Hi, this is the front desk. Listen, we've been receiving a lot of reports about a lot of noise coming from your room. Do you think that you could please keep the noise down?" At this point, Naruto began to double over laughing. Ben silently snapped at him to shut up.

"… Oh, I'm sorry, dude. I didn't know that I was making noise."

"Thank you sir, please keep it down." Ben hung up the phone. He and Naruto began to cry laughing. 10 minutes later, Ben had the idea to call Danny back. The funny thing about the crank calls, was that Danny said that he was going to sleep as soon as he got to a bed. Ben dialed the phone again and when Danny picked up Ben disguised his voice again.

"Hello?"

"Hello sir!?" Ben half-shouted. "Hi, front desk again. Listen, apparently you didn't understand what I said earlier about the noise. You need to keep the noise down!"

"But I'm not mak-"

"Sir listen!" Naruto began to cry laughing. Ben, by some miracle, was able to keep from laughing. "Either you keep down the noise, or we're going to have to call the authorities!" Ben could tell that Danny was getting nervous.

"… Okay. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Ben grinned at Naruto and then added the Coup de Gras. "Damn halfas." Ben hung up the phone and he and Naruto fell on the ground laughing. A few minutes later, someone began slamming their fists on their door.

"Dude! Open the door!"

"We got him! We got him!" Naruto wheezed.

"Dude, shut up! Shut up!" The two regained their composure and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Danny! What's up?"

"Dude! You won't believe it! This hotel is racist against halfas!"

"No!" Ben said.

"Yeah! The lady at the front desk doesn't like halfas!"

"What're you going to do about it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to kill her!" Naruto and Ben gasped, fighting back laughter.

"Dude, no one's killing anyone. You just need to talk to her. Naruto, tell him!"

"Yeah, dude, just talk to her."

"Alright, dude, that's what I'm gonna do!" Danny then stormed off towards the stairs. When he was out of earshot, Naruto broke out in laughter, along with Ben.

"Dude," Ben gasped. "We have to see this." Ben and Naruto took off after him. Halfway there, Danny got so angry he started running. "Don't run, dude! We can't keep up!" Danny got to the front desk minutes before Ben and Naruto. The counter girls were doing their jobs peacefully, handing out keys and checking people in and out when Danny stormed up.

"Okay, which one of you bitches hates halfas!?" The girls got scared.

"OMG, it's an angry halfa! Listen, it's not my fault that ghosts won't leave you alone, okay? Don't take it out on me, please, okay?" Danny and the girl kept arguing. Finally, Ben and Naruto make it into the lobby and nearly pass out.

"Dude," Naruto gasped. "We may have taken this to far."

"We? You did nothing! Danny! Don't do it, man!"

"Dude, shut up, you don't know what's going on!"

"We can explain everything!" Naruto yelled.

"Dude, shut the heck up!" Then, a security guard came and began trying to wrestle Danny to the ground.

"I let this get out of hand." Ben told himself. Ben ran in and pulled Danny away from the security guard.

"Danny!"

"Dude, let me go! You don't know what's going on!" Ben sighed then grabbed Danny's ear. He then said in the same exact replica of Gwen's voice…

"Sir! You're gonna need to keep the noise down!"

"Dude," Danny asked, calming down. "Was that you?"

"Yes sir," Ben said, voice disguised.

"You're an asshole, dude."

"I know, sir. But it was funny, huh?" Ben finished, voice still disguised. Danny then walked away after apologizing to the lady and the guard. As he left, Ben and Naruto looked at each other. "We should probably sleep with one eye open, huh, Naruto?" Ben said in his normal voice.

"I think so."

**Well, I hope you liked it. I took this idea from a comedy segment from one of my favorite comedians, Gabriel Iglesias. R&R! And if you like this, you may like my new story, Merry Christmas, Ben and Danny.**


End file.
